Maton Mastersound MS500
Maton Mastersound MS500 is an electric guitar manufactured by Maton. The Wiggles first used it in 2000. Appearances Trivia *One of the blue MS500 guitars had a Bigsby tailpiece installed by Oliver Brian. **This guitar was given to a fan at the second Original Wiggles Reunion Show on 18 January 2020. *Since 2017 The Wiggles own, and played a blue 12 strings guitar which is also a Maton Mastersound MS500. Gallery YuleBeWiggling(Album).jpg|Murray holding the Maton Mastersound MS500 without The Wiggles name on it on the Yule Be Wiggling album cover TheWigglesPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|The Wiggles playing Maton guitars MurrayPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Murray playing his Maton guitar JeffPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Jeff playing his Maton guitar AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing his Maton guitar GregPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Greg playing his Maton guitar MurrayatWigglePark.jpg|Murray holding his Red Maton Guitar MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray playing his red Maton guitar in "Yule Be Wiggling" AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Anthony playing his blue Maton guitar in "Yule Be Wiggling" GregPlayingMatonGuitarinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Greg playing his yellow Maton guitar in "Decorate the Tree" from "Yule Be Wiggling" MurrayandMatonGuitar.jpg|Murray holding his red Maton guitar in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Murray playing his red maton guitar in "Dance the Ooby Doo" RedMatonGuitar.jpg|A close-up of the guitar PlayYourGuitarwithMurray.jpg|The Wiggles playing Maton guitars YellowMatonGuitar.jpg|Greg's Yellow Maton guitar MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Murray playing his red Maton guitar at "Wiggly Party" concert AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinWigglySafari.jpg|Anthony playing his blue Maton electric guitar in "Wiggly Safari" GregPlayingBlueMatonGuitar.jpg|Greg playing Anthony's blue Maton electric guitar JeffandAnthonyinHereComeTheWiggles!Tour.jpg|Anthony playing Murray's red Maton electric guitar DancingintheSand5.jpg|Greg playing his Yellow Maton guitar in "Wiggle Bay" DancingintheSand8.png|Murray playing his Red Maton guitar in "Wiggle Bay" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinSpaceDancing.jpg|CGI Murray playing his Maton guitar in "Space Dancing!" CameraOne4.png|Dorothy playing Murray's Red Maton electric guitar in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)3.png|Jeff playing his purple Maton guitar in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series TopoftheTots99.jpg|Wags playing Greg's yellow Maton guitar while wearing a cowboy hat in "Top of the Tots" TopoftheTots710.png|Henry playing Greg's yellow Maton guitar in "Top of the Tots" TopoftheTots736.jpg|Dorothy playing Greg's yellow Maton guitar in "Top of the Tots" AnthonyFieldPlayingRedMatonGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Murray's Red Maton Electric Guitar in "A Wiggly Postcard from Asia" AnthonyField,VincePaceandAlexKeller.jpg|Anthony and Vince Pace playing guitars and Alex Keller playing bass AlexKellerPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Alex Keller playing Maton Guitar JohnFogertyPlayingBlueMatonGuitar.jpg|John Fogerty playing Anthony's blue Maton guitar JohnFogerty.png|John Fogerty playing Anthony's Blue Maton Guitar in "Santa's Rockin!" DorothyPlayingBlueMatonGuitar.png|Dorothy playing Anthony's Blue Maton Guitar in "Santa's Rockin!" RyanPlayingBlueMatonGuitar.png|Ryan playing Anthony's Blue Maton Guitar RedMatonGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Murray's Red Maton electric guitar in "Santa's Rockin'!" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray playing his Maton guitar in "Live Hot Potatoes!" GregPlayingRedMatonGuitar.jpg|Greg playing Murray's red maton electric guitar in "Live Hot Potatoes" GregandMurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray and Greg playing red Maton guitars in "Live Hot Potatoes" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Murray playing his Maton electric guitar in promo picture Anthony2Tex.png|Anthony holding his Blue Maton Electric Guitar in Promo Picture Greg2Tex.png|Clipart of Greg playing his Yellow Maton electric Guitar in promo picture RedMatonGuitarinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Red Maton Guitar in Wiggly Animation SanFranciscoTrolleyCart-SATWPrologue.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew packing WakeUpJeff!(LittleWiggles)5.png|Little Murray playing Maton Guitar while sitting in purple armchair PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(LittleWiggles)2.png|Little Murray playing red Maton electric guitar in "Play Your Guitar With Murray" (Little Wiggles) ICount1-10-82.png|Captain Feathersword playing Murray's red Maton electric guitar in "I Count 1-10" MatonGuitarinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Maton Guitar in "Little Rock" concert ShaquilleO'NealPlayingRedMatonGuitar.jpg|Shaquille O'Neal playing Murray's red Maton electric guitar TheWiggleFriendsatWigglehouse.jpg|Wags playing Anthony's Blue Maton guitar in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Murray playing his guitar in "Wiggledaning! Live in the USA" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray playing his red Maton electric guitar in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff" WagsPlayingBlueMatonGuitar.jpg|Wags playing Anthony's blue Maton guitar TheLittleWigglesPlayingMusic.jpg|Little Greg, Anthony and Murray playing their Maton guitars MurrayinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Murray playing his red Maton electric guitar in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" FranciscoMeidPlayingMatonGuitar.PNG|Francisco Meid playing Maton Guitar MatonGuitarin2006.jpg|Maton Guitar in 2006 JohnFieldPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|John playing Murray's Red Maton guitar TheWigglesPlayingMatonGuitarsinWiggledancing!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles playing Maton electric guitars in a promo picture Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)37.png|A close-up of the guitar Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)38.png|Danny playing Purple maton electric guitar Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)40.png|Black Maton guitar Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)77.png|Danny playing purple maton electric guitar while he's in bed Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)209.png|The Wiggle Friends playing Maton guitars MatonGuitarinGettingStrong!.jpg|Maton Guitar in "Getting Strong!" TheWigglesPlayingMatonGuitarsin2007.jpg|The Wiggles including Sam with their Maton guitars SamPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Sam playing Greg's Maton guitar TheThreeGuitarists.jpg|Murray playing his Red maton electric guitar in "Captain Feathersword Pretends to be a Guitarist!" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray playing his Maton electric guitar in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" AnthonyPlayingRedMatonGuitaronSpicksandSpecks.jpg|Anthony playing Murray's red Maton electric guitar on "Spicks and Specks" AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Murray playing his red Maton electric guitar in "Go Bananas!" EmilyMcGlinnPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Emily McGlinn playing Jeff's purple Maton guitar ClareFieldPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Clare Field playing Anthony's blue Maton guitar SamPlayingMatonGuitarinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Sam playing Greg's yellow Maton guitar in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitaronWigglyWaffle.jpg|Murray playing his red Maton electric guitar on "Wiggly Waffle" MurrayandMartinPlaza.jpg|Murray & Martin Plaza playing guitars in "Let's Eat!" TheOtherWigglesinLet'sEat!.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing Maton guitars TheProfessionalWigglesPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|The Professional Wiggles playing Maton guitars in "Squid Jiggin' Ground" HenryPlayingPurpleMatonGuitar.jpg|Henry playing Jeff's purple Maton guitar MatonGuitarsandFleabass.jpg|Maton Guitars with the Fleabass AnthonyPlayingRedMatonGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Murray's Red Maton electric guitar MatonGuitarinTheWiggles'GreatAdventure.jpg|Murray's Red Maton electric guitar in "Wiggly Circus" concert MatonElectricGuitarinMinuteswithMurray.jpg|Maton electric guitar in "Minutes with Murray" JeffandSaminUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Sam playing Greg's yellow Maton guitar in "Ukulele Baby!" RingoPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Ringo the Ringmaster playing Maton guitar TheWigglesandTheirNewMatonGuitar.jpg|The Wiggles and their new Maton guitar in 2011 picture 20YearsoftheWigglesMerchandise.jpg|Maton Guitar in the Powerhouse Museum Murray'sItems.jpg|Maton Guitar in Murray's item area from Powerhouse Musem MatonMastersoundGuitar.jpg|Maton Mastersound guitar MatonGuitarandRedFenderJazzmasterGuitar.jpg|Murray's Maton guitar and Red Fender Jazzmaster guitar MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinSurferJeff.jpg|Murray playing hisnMaton guitar in "Surfer Jeff" TheAllergySong2.jpg|Murray playing his Maton electric guitar in "The Allergy Song" MatonGuitarsinGuitarRack.jpg|Maton Guitars in guitar rack AnthonyFieldPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing blue Maton guitar at Sydney's "Christmas Celebration Tour!" rehearsal GregandAnthonyPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Greg and Anthony playing Maton guitars in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" Anthony'sGuitars.jpg|Anthony's Maton guitars MatonGuitarinFurryTales.jpg|Anthony's Blue Maton Guitar in "Furry Tales" LukeFieldPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Luke Field playing Anthony's blue Maton guitar Newwiggleguitars.jpg|Maton guitars in 2013 EmmaPlayingYellowMatonGuitar.jpg|Emma Playing Greg's Yellow Maton Guitar CaterinaMetePlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Caterina Mete playing Anthony's blue Maton guitar AnthonyandCaterinaMetePlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Anthony and Caterina Mete playing Maton guitars AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarin2013.jpg|Anthony playing his blue maton electric guitar TheNewWigglesinBackstage.jpg|Simon and Anthony playing Maton guitars LachyPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Lachy playing Jeff's purple Maton guitar in "Pumpkin Face" AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinPumpkinFace.jpg|Anthony playing his Blue Maton electric guitar in "Pumpkin Face" MumblesPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Mumbles the Monster playing Maton guitar Purple Maton Guitar.jpg|Jeff's Purple Maton Guitar in a guitar case TheWigglesandPurpleMatonElectricGuitar.jpg|Emma holding Jeff's purple maton guitar Caterina Mete in 2014.jpg|Caterina Mete playing Anthony's blue maton electric guitar RockandRollPreschool(song)1.png|Blue Maton Guitar in "Rock & Roll Preschool" AnthonyandDominicPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Anthony and Dominic Playing Maton Guitars Gemma Sarah and Naomi and Emma.jpg|Gemma, Sarah and Naomi holding maton guitars AnthonyandtheMatonGuitars.jpg|Anthony and his collection of Maton Guitars Wiggleswithmatons.jpg|Wiggles with Maton Guitars DothePretzel13.png|Emma playing Greg's yellow Maton electric guitar in "Wiggle Town!" DothePretzel-PromoPicture10.png|Simon playing Murray's red Maton electric guitar in "Wiggle Town!" BrushYourTeeth12.png|Lachy playing Murray's red Maton electric guitar BuckleUpandBeSafe9.png|Anthony playing his Blue Maton Guitar in "Buckle Up and Be Safe" 1699919610155273980257018192900552651145679n.jpg|The Wiggles holding Maton guitar in 2018 picture 1062281810152909567662018.jpg|Officer Beaples playing the blue Maton Guitar TheEmma&LachyShow!38.png|Greg's Yellow Maton Guitar in "The Emma! & Lachy! Show" WigglePop!346.png|Lachy playing Jeff's purple Maton electric guitar in "Wiggle Pop!" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarin2004.jpg|Murray Playing red Maton Guitar in 2004. TheWigglesDuets33.png|Anthony playing Blue 12-string maton guitar in "Duets" AWigglyWedding211.png|Anthony playing the blue 12-string Maton electric guitar in the "Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! (TV Series)". DancewithEmma(episode)24.png|Anthony and Simon playing maton guitars in "Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! (TV Series)". Murray'sguitarsin2006.jpg|Maton guitars in 2006 Wwwwwww.PNG|Lachy playing Maton electric guitar in The Wiggles' World (TV Series) See Also *Red Bass JB4 *Acoustic EM225C *MS T-Byrd *EMD-6 Category:Instruments Category:Stringed Instruments Category:Instrument Galleries Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018